


An instant

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y después de eso no había más lugar a sus dudas. No había lugar para el deseo de su propia muerte para liberar a Steve de su carga. Morir sólo llevaría a Steve a su propia ruina, su propia muerte. Sólo serviría para alimentar la pena que arrastra desde que cayó de aquel tren y que podría llevarle a la locura. Y Steve no merecía eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An instant

Bucky le observó detenidamente. Aquello estaba mal. Aquello no debería estar pasando. El capitán América no debería verse como un traidor. Steve Rogers no debería ser señalado como un traidor. Steve no se merecía ser perseguido; no por sus propios amigos y compañeros. Aquello jamás debería haber ocurrido. Y todo era culpa suya. Quizás habría sido mejor desaparecer para siempre, morir a manos de aquellas personas que cumplían órdenes de acabar con la amenaza del Soldado de Invierno. Todo habría sido mejor así, mucho más sencillo para Steve que no tendría que estar preparándose para enfrentarse a sus amigos y compañeros.

Pensó en algo que decir, en algo que liberase a Steve de la carga que le suponía, pero no encontró las palabras… Todavía le costaba hablar en esos días.

\- Bucky –le llamó Steve.

Le miró, se perdió en sus ojos azules. Esos ojos por los que ya había dado la vida, por los que volvería a morir si hiciese falta.

\- No quiero perderte otra vez –dijo en un susurro.

Era una frase simple, pero todo lo que significaba… todo lo que significaba era mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar. Bucky quería llorar entonces, era una carga para Steve. Si hubiese muerto…

Debería estar muerto.

\- Esto no está bien, lo que quieren hacer no está bien. Lo que quieren hacerte no está bien.

Su voz estaba llena de convicción y seguridad. Y Bucky no podía luchar contra esa fe que movía a Steve.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó.

La respuesta estaba clara para ambos, pero Bucky tenía que preguntar, tenía que asegurarse, tener la certeza de que Steve realmente creía en lo que estaba haciendo, que merecía la pena.

\- Con todo mi corazón.

Y después de eso no había más lugar a sus dudas. No había lugar para el deseo de su propia muerte para liberar a Steve de su carga. Morir sólo llevaría a Steve a su propia ruina, su propia muerte. Sólo serviría para alimentar la pena que arrastra desde que cayó de aquel tren y que podría llevarle a la locura. Y Steve no merecía eso.

Bucky asintió y se acercó a Steve.

\- No estamos solos Bucky.

Era cierto, no estaban solos. Había gente que estaba a su lado, que les apoyaban y que creían en Steve, en sus palabras y en sus actos. No estaban solos. No debía olvidar que había gente, buenas personas, que estaban a su lado y defendían la causa de Steve.

Bucky le dedicó una sonrisa triste, la única que podía componer esos días, pero que iluminaban el mundo de Steve. Le hizo un gesto para que fuese hasta él y le abrazó.

\- Estoy contigo hasta el final Steve –murmuró en su oído.

Notó como el cuerpo de Steve temblaba bajo su contacto. Alzó sus brazos con lentitud y correspondió el gesto. Los brazos de Steve le estrecharon y Bucky podía sentir su desesperación por la forma en la que se aferraron a él, por como escondió su rostro en su cuello y su respiración se volvía lenta y angustiosa. Y no era el momento, pero jamás sería el momento de esas palabras y Bucky necesitaba decirlas, que Steve las escuchase. No eran un deseo de muerte, sólo un hecho. Una realidad que marcaba su vida y que Steve debía saber.

\- No me importaría morir de nuevo si es a tu lado.

Steve se separó lo suficiente de él como para mirarle a los ojos. Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras de atragantaron en su garganta. Sólo pudo negar con la cabeza mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Bucky asintió entonces con una sonrisa tranquila en la que no había rastro de miedo o tristeza. Estaba en paz. Colocó su mano sobre la nuca de Steve, sus cortos cabellos rubios rozaron sus dedos que se hundieron levemente en su piel al tirar de él para poder alcanzar sus labios.

No había recuperado todos sus recuerdos, algunos eran nítidos y brillantes como la sonrisa de Sarah al mirar a su hijo dibujar junto a la ventana tras superar una neumonía; otros eran borrosos como la bofetada que le dio Caroline cuando dijo que su hermano jamás sería la mitad de hombre que Steve; y otros eran vagas sensaciones como los labios de Steve presionados contra los suyos. Una vaga sensación entremezclada de rabia hacia el resto del mundo y deseo por Steve. No recordaba con claridad haber besado nunca a Steve, pero sabía que lo había hecho en la oscuridad de la noche con un par de cervezas de más mientras proclamaba que era la creación más perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra. Posiblemente Steve le había pedido que se callase en cada ocasión con el terror brillando en sus ojos azules incapaz de detenerle a causa del acuciante deseo que él también sentía.

Los músculos de Steve se relajaron entonces, como si se estuviese derritiendo bajo ese beso. Bucky le sostuvo con delicadeza sin romper el contacto. Su lengua recorrió sus labios con lentitud como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, como si no tuviesen que combatir nunca más.

\- Hay cosas que jamás podré olvidar Steve –murmura contra su boca-. Lo que siento por ti es una de ellas.

\- ¿Sigues pensando que soy perfecto?

Su voz era temblorosa, como si tuviese miedo de que la respuesta hubiese cambiado a lo largo de las décadas.

\- ¿Incluso aunque no pude salvarte? –añadió.

\- Sigues siendo perfecto Steve, con todos tus defectos sigues siendo perfecto.

No hacía falta proclamar nada más. Steve no necesitaba el resto de estupideces que siempre decía entre besos rápidos y desesperados. No necesitaba sus declaraciones entrecortadas. Simplemente le necesitaba a él a su lado. Sólo necesitaba la certeza de que Bucky está con él, sin dudar de si ese era su lugar, o si debería estar muerto. Era todo lo que necesitaba y quería.

No había lugar a nada más. Bucky tenía que ser fuerte y dejar de verse como una carga. Había sido su salvación, una luz en aquel lugar caótico y desconocido en el que las líneas de lo que estaba bien y mal eran borrosas y apenas perceptibles. Era su apoyo y tenía que comportarse como tal, debía sacar lo mejor de sí mismo y luchar por Steve junto al Capitán América.

Se miraron unos segundos. Se permitieron el lujo de perderse en los ojos del otro, en ver más allá de lo que sus palabras mostraban, más allá del miedo que sentían, mucho más allá. Steve suspiró más relajado, más tranquilo, más seguro de sí mismo otra vez. Y Bucky sólo podía darle un corto beso en los labios porque todo iba a estar bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ese instante era perfecto, efímero, pero perfecto y hacía que todo por lo que luchaban y creían mereciese la pena.

\- Todo a ir bien Stevie.

\- Lo sé Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> El título es cutre con maldad, pero soy mala para esas cosas y no tenía muchas ganas de pensar… lo siento mucho.
> 
> Bueno, esto es todo. Después de ver el tráiler tenía que escribir algo y para esto me ha dado la cabeza. Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya despedirme diciendo que sus comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos.


End file.
